Awakening II
Veinassa awoke, smacking her lips hard as she raised herself up. She was fucking dry, and she had to piss. Badly. Her legs squirmed as she hopped off the snail. It still looked like bumfuck, nowhere, so there wasn't even a option of privacy. She put her hands on her hips and walked around the red sand desert she had gotten accustomed to at this point. She found a nice black rock, with it's edges looking sharp as knives and unzipped her jumpsuit, pulled down her boxers enough to comfortably pull out her penis, pulled back on the foreskin, and just started peeing close to the ground behind the rock. She hated her body so much. It was complete gender body dysmorphia. She didn't have the womanly shape she desired; her nipples were flat as males tended to be. She had a cock, that was always a huge issue with her. She hated looking at it, she hated touching it, she hated everything about it. She hated how hard it got, she hated peeling back when she had to piss, she hated the texture. Oh, how she hated the texture of her goddamn cock. She was never able to get the help she wanted because out of fear. That was most of it. Where she was going to get a operation or the hormones she needed? She was living on a space ship with a bunch of other people, who never second guessed that the dude they thought they knew was a woman. She was never one to disclose that kind of information. She winced as she pulled back up the foreskin and put her cock back into her boxers and zipped back the suit up. She stared at the piss. It darkened the sand, looking black under the shade the rock provided. It was a darkness inside of her and she had to get rid of it. She just headed away from the direction of the piss. Mindless wandering was probably the best recourse considering she had no idea where she was. She glanced at the snail in the distance, who was munching on the sand. Was it eating that? Or was it something else? She didn't really know what the wildlife would do on here. They probably just pissed out in the open. Everyone did, probably. It was fine, it was normal, where else are you gonna do it? She had to get her mind off it. She noticed something in the sand. White metal. It was like a buried satellite dish; the engravings across it etched in bronze. Could this be what she was looking for? She stooped down and brushed the sand off, spending what felt like a eternity unearthing the damn thing. It was absolutely a satellite dish, non-functional, but it had to mean what she thought it did, right? She glanced around, pressing forward as she headed north. The desert felt like her lifeforce at this point; always pushing her forward into scary, uncharted territory where she never felt safe, but it didn't exhaust her. Quite the opposite; it energized her to the point where if she stopped now, it would be because she dropped dead. She hoped it didn't have to come to that, necessarily, but if she didn't find something soon she would probably die of thirst. The rain's effects were long gone and she was sweltering like a pig in this jumpsuit. In the distance, she was sure she saw something; a white pole with flashing red lights. She began to pick up the pace, although it was quite a way away; that was the worst part of the red desert: Everything looked like it was a million miles away. As she staggered and ran towards the pole, she began to notice broken machines caught into the red sand, as if they had drowned in there. Their robotic parts jutted out from the landscape, making it look unnecessarily messy and chaotic even for nature. The white chassis stood out like a sore thumb in the stark red sand after all, and complimented with the black parts it couldn't have stuck out any more than it could have. As she approached what she believed was just a white pole in the distance, she started to notice that there was a white dome under it and a flat white surface across the diameter. It was immensely spotless; whenever sand would blow onto the surface, it would slide across the surface and fill in small gutters where sand would trickle down. She stepped onto it; it feel unreasonably smooth even as she was wearing shoes. A small door, placed across the ground that was made of shiny metal segments, caught her eye. It was behind the pole, and required some kind of access. She didn't know how to get in, but assuming anybody lived in here, it would be within reason that she should camp here until they came back. She found a small black strip near the door, pressing her fingers across it, with no reaction. She then kept her eye close to it, attempting the normal way to get in. It took her a while, but the door finally opened when she breathed across it. She pressed her head down the entrance; it was basically a drop down. There was no ladder, and besides the water she could distantly hear below, nothing seemed to be actually at the bottom; it was too dark to tell even in the sun's bright burning rays. She held her breath as she slowly climbed down, outstretching her limbs so she could at least control her speed should there be solid ground. She felt herself slip down, trying really hard to keep it under control. She began to pass the threshold of return, slipping into the dark quickly. She had gotten halfway before her skin felt like was burning against the metal walls. She had to let go. She dropped straight down, sinking into the coldest water she had ever been in, pushing her way up quickly before she drowned. Something was in the water, but she couldn't tell what. There was a horrible, mechanical sound that echoed in the water. She pushed her body up to the surface and got onto the metal ledge, gasping for breath. She was incredibly slippery but she got to the sterile feeling land soon enough. She breathed in relief loudly, draining her hair of the stuff inside of it. Something... chunky? It felt like meat. She looked around her surroundings. It was dimly lit, spooky feeling. The mechanical whirring from the water was more quiet, but it was clear she was pretty close to being chopped off by the blades that lurked at the bottom. She had several brushes with death as of later, but that one barely registered with her. She pushed her wet body forward, glancing around as she went down the stone carved hallways. A door, which opened automatically, welcomed her into a more brighter, white area. Nobody was around. She glanced around as she felt her jumpsuit weigh down on her. There were a ton of doors, most which seemed locked. A single door, attempting to close but constantly backing up before it could even get remotely down, housed a small room with a bed. She went inside, sitting on the bed. She laid across it, pulling off her jumpsuit as she got under the covers. She was absolutely exhausted and she needed more rest. Perhaps someone would wake her up, or she would find someone around to talk to when she woke up. With those thoughts, she fell asleep quickly. Category:Short Stories Category:Exotoro's Short Story Collection Category:Stories Category:Writings